Cuestión de esperar
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Hanji se enfrenta a un nuevo desafío, es la nueva comandante en jefe de la legión de reconocimiento pero, ¿alguien se preguntó cómo se sentía por ese hecho? Una noche de copas, y un momento de reflexión.


Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Escribo sin fines de lucro, como tributo a su trabajo en Shingeki no kyojin.

* * *

 _Cuestión de esperar_

El ambiente era pesado, el olor a tabaco y hachís era tan sofocante, que una persona no acostumbrada fácilmente podría caer desmayada. Era un sábado por la noche, así que el gentío era grande.

Risas, voces aquí y allá. Todo ese calor humano me hacía sentir un poco más sola. Un vuelco en mi pecho me recordó que realmente estaba sola, no era un juego mental.

Por mi garganta danzó el aguado y amargo sabor de la cerveza de taberna de mala muerte. Realmente la cerveza no era mi bebida favorita, aún así la pedí como una forma de homenaje a todos ellos.

—Jefe de escuadrón.

Escuché entre el tumulto. Mi corazón latió con fuerza. Desvíe la vista esperanzada, pero todo había sido un maldito espejismo.

Suspiré derrotada y una vez más regresé al tarro que había dejado sobre la mesa.

Me encorvé lo más que pude, quería pasar desapercibida. Últimamente la legión estaba de moda, de boca en boca. La gente nos interceptaba en las calles, querían hablarnos, abrázanos o besarnos. Era un mundo nuevo para mí, pero también era realmente molesto.

El dolor de aquellas perdidas me había estada calando en el alma. Como cuando estás en un lugar cálido, y al salir al helado invierno, el aire congelado entra en tus pulmones congelando tu interior. Por fuera tenía que seguir mostrando seguridad y paciencia, por dentro estaba totalmente desgarrada.

Imaginé a Erwin, sus azulísimos ojos y esa sonrisa tan galante.

— ¿Cómo pudiste vivir así por tanto tiempo?

Pregunté a la nada, mientras el cristal de mi anteojo se empañaba por una desolada lágrima. Sentí un poco de picor del lado del parche. Me quité los anteojos, moviendo con cuidado, restregué un poco el lugar que solía ocupar mi ojo derecho.

—Si sólo, hubiera podido hablar contigo una última vez. Te hubiera dicho importante que eras en mi vida.

Los cálidos ojos color miel de Moblit vinieron a mis pensamientos.

Me llevé la mano al pecho, y las lágrimas corrieron con más velocidad. Dejé caer mi rostro contra la mesa. Buscando algo de protección me cubrí con los brazos. Di gracias al destino de estar en aquel atiborrado bar, así los demás no podrían escuchar mis dolidos sollozos.

— ¿Por qué la libertad se debe pagar con sangre?

Estaba tan sumergida en mi miseria, que no escuche el momento en que la silla frente a mí era arrastrada.

Un sonido de desagrado hizo que volviera la vista. Frente a mí se encontraba Levi. Había tomado la jarra de cerveza sirviendo en el vaso del cual yo había bebido. Me observó como lo hace con todos, estoico y seco. Vació el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.

—Odio la cerveza de este lugar, es demasiado aguada.

Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir. Sacó del bolsillo del saco negro (que reconocí como mío), un pañuelo impregnado en esencia a lavanda, el cual pasó por sus estrechos y pálidos labios.

—Luces terrible…

La verdad esta vez no estaba de humor para aguantar sus ataques. Bajé la vista y me entregué una vez más a los fantasmas que me aquejaban.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente? ¿Qué te tenga lástima?

—Sólo quiero que me dejes sola.

Intente ponerme de pie y largarme de una buena vez, pero él bruscamente me jaló, y con su característica fuerza me empujó, obligándome a caer en la silla de forma violenta.

—Sabes bien que no soy un caballero, y tú amiga mía, distas mucho de ser una dama. Así que vas a tener que escucharme quieras o no. Me importa poco que ahora seas la comandante, si intentas huir otra vez, no tendré otra opción más que amarrarte a esa silla. Y sabes bien que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo— Escupió molesto levantando la mano.

Una mesera se acercó corriendo

— Una botella de la bebida más fuerte que tengan.

Su orden fue acatada al instante.

"Ése es el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad", todo mundo vociferó cuando se percataron de su presencia.

—Maldita sea, ¿Qué diablos es lo que ven?—Gritó haciendo que todo el bar cayera en un sepulcral silencio— Más vale que se metan en sus asuntos, y me dejen a mí con los míos— Dijo en su tono habitual de voz de plática, sin siquiera quitarme los ojos de encima.

Al instante el ruido habitual renació. Nadie se quería meter con la legión de exploración, y mucho menos con el capitán Levi.

— ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?— Bajé la vista y me miré a las manos. Estaban surcadas por cientos de nuevas cicatrices y moretones. Apostaría que si me escondía detrás de un telar, y sólo mostrará las manos, cualquiera podría jurar que eran las de un hombre y no las de una mujer. No sé a ciencia cierta porqué me vino ese pensamiento tan banal y superfluo.

—Sólo quedamos tú y yo. Y déjame dejarte muy claro, que no me voy a quedar solo a cargo de los mocosos— Tomó el vaso del que había bebido, y a contraluz verificó su limpieza.

—Anda tranquilo, que no me voy a colgar en ningún árbol—Estaba desganada y sumamente cansada, no quería pelear con Levi, no quería hablar con nadie.

— ¿Sabes?— Regresó a mí— No vas a ganar nada sintiendo pena por ti misma.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes?— Recargué mi mejilla sobre la mano y desvié la vista hacia la chusma que nos rodeaba. Su mirada era tan pesada que en ese momento no era capaz de encararlo.

—Nací en los subterráneos, en la más grande de las inmundicias. Mi madre fue una pobre mujer, que tuvo que vender su cuerpo a hombres asquerosos, sólo para poder alimentarme. Murió frente a mí, de hambre y debilidad. Yo mismo estuve a punto de tener el mismo fin. Fui criado por el hombre más violento y sanguinario que podría existir. Mis amigos, única familia que pudé tener como adulto, fueron devorados ante mí. Perdí escuadrones enteros y compañeros. Tuve que elegir entre un viejo amigo, y un niño que apenas comenzaba a vivir…

Me observó cínicamente.

— ¿Continuo, o te dejo un informe por escrito?

—Basta ya Levi— Vociferé interponiendo entre ambos mi palma derecha.

En ese momento llegó la mesera. Colocó temblorosamente una botella nueva de whisky, y dos pequeños vasos de vidrio.

—Mas te vale que sea vasos limpios— Los opacos iris de mi acompañante brillaron en bastante malicia.

—Son vasos nuevos señor— Respondió en marcadas caravanas— ¿Necesitan otra cosa?

—Cuando requiera algo te lo haré saber, por ahora retirarte.

Ella corrió asustada hacia la barra.

—Podrías intentar ser un poco más amable.

—Tal vez… no— Limpió ferozmente su vaso con el pañuelo de hace un momento.

No pude evitar analizar cada uno de sus precisos movimientos. Desde la limpieza del vaso, pasando por cómo abría la botella, y servía el líquido ámbar con olor a viejo. Me ofreció el vaso, para volver a repetir la acción en el suyo. Levantó la mano con el vaso y en palabras escuetas dijo:

—Brindemos, por los que estamos vivos.

Lo observé con incredulidad, dudosa de acompañarlo en ese macabro brindis.

—No creo que sea correcto— Suspiré profundamente.

— ¿De cuál de los dos estabas enamorada?—Soltó sin contemplaciones.

Me atragante con mi propia saliva, y abrí los ojos como platos.

— ¿El perro faldero de Berner, o el mesías de Smith?— Su tono de voz era de una dureza tal, que me sentí muy ofendida. Cosa extraña pues era yo, la única persona en el mundo que podía aguantar la amarga forma de ser de él.

—Estás loco.

—No más que tú— Sonrió de medio lado— Entonces, si no quieres brindar por los vivos ¿qué tal por los muertos?

— ¿Por los muertos?

—Todos aquellos que entregaron sus corazones por la humanidad.

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos. Quise llorar, pero las lágrimas no me brotaron.

—Deja de comportarte así, ahora eres la comandante, ¿qué hubiera hecho Erwin de estar vivo?

—Yo— Titubeé— ¡No soy Erwin!—Tomé el vaso, el amargo líquido dio un fuerte golpe en mi paladar y nariz. No pude evitar exclamar una arcada y gestos de desagrado.

— ¿Estas molesta porque elegí al mocos en su lugar?— Arqueó la ceja tomando también su bebida, tal como si fuera simple agua.

—Armin también tenía derecho a vivir.

No quería recordar, no quería volver a ver el instante en que tuve que comprobar que Erwin no respiraba más. El saber que ahora era yo quien debía llevar el peso de la legión sobre sus hombros. Yo no era la persona correcta. Por dentro será sumamente débil, la única vida con la que quería y debía cargar era la mía, nadie más.

—Desde que regresamos te has comportado diferente conmigo, como si internamente me culparas de lo que pasó, y del hecho de que Erwin ya no esté con nosotros.

—Tuviste tus motivos, el suero era tuyo. Yo no debo objetar por ninguna de tus acciones.

Sorprendentemente serví un poco más en mi vaso. Sólo que esta vez bebí con más cautela.

—Exactamente ¿quién era Erwin para ti?— Interrogó sin perder la vista de ninguna de mis acciones.

—Mi jefe, mi amigo, un líder—No lo pensé mucho para responder.

—Y ¿Qué más?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga?— Su actitud me estaba dejando asombrada. Es como si quisiera que le contará algún sucio secreto.

—Hanji Zoe, a pesar de ser alguien sumamente extrovertida, eres el solado más anónimo de todos. Poco o nada se sabe de tu vida fuera del ejército. Aún cuando nos unen cinco años, no sé más de ti, que lo que sabe algún nuevo recluta.

—Es eso— Acaricié el vaso—No tiene importancia quién fui antes. Como no tiene importancia lo que sienta ahora.

—Piensas que eres la única que ha experimentado la soledad. Tienes miedo de sentirla, y que se vuelva algo rutinaria en tu vida ¿estoy en lo cierto?

—No le tengo miedo a la soledad misma, le tengo miedo a encontrarla bella.

El parche me ceñía bastante. Sin propiedades hacía mi interlocutor, decidí deshacerme de aquel estorbo. Pensaba que Levi me dedicaría miradas de desagrado, pero este no movía ni un solo músculo.

—Entonces ¿es definitiva la pérdida del ojo?

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Los médicos hicieron lo que pudieron, pero sufrí de un trauma por una esquirla. Lo que provocó una herida esclerocorneal muy complicada de tratar.

Levi me observó como si le hablara en otro idioma, o hubiera ofendido la memoria de su difunta madre. Ante eso, solté una risilla muy íntima.

—Sólo fue un ojo, tuve suerte. Erwin perdió un brazo. Creo que yo pagué una cuota algo baja.

Ambos bajamos la vista, y dedicamos un pensamiento a nuestro amigo.

—Prométeme algo— Sirvió para ambos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Me tomó por la mejilla, y me obligo a verlo directo a los ojos.

—No te encierres en tu dolor, tú tienes que hacer algo muy complicado. No cometeré el error que cometí con él. Yo te ayudaré a sobrellevar todo esto.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato.

— ¿Quién te dijo que necesito ayuda?— Suavemente aparte su agarre de mi rostro.

—No se necesita ser un mago para saber que tienes miedo.

Me sentí avergonzada y humillada a partes iguales.

—Lo que mató a Erwin no fue el ataque de titán bestia. Él ya llevaba muerto mucho tiempo más.

Bebió lentamente. Como si quisiera de un solo trago matizar todos los componentes del whisky.

—No te dejes vencer. Aún te necesito— Guardó silencio por un instante, analizando lo que acababa de decir— Todos en la humanidad te necesitamos— Se corrigió.

Tomé las manos de Levi entre las mías, estaban heladas, él siempre estaba frío. Su rostro estaba borroso, no podía ver más allá de mi nariz sin los anteojos.

— ¿Y qué soy yo para ti?

Si pudiera pedir algo en la vida, sería poder ver con claridad su rostro

—Alguien importante para mí. No eres la primera, ni la última persona que me ha dolido.

Su seriedad me hizo sentir incómoda, y la piel se me erizó.

—No me hagas repetirlo, apestosa cuatro ojos—Susurró.

Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago. Era una explosión que emigró a mi garganta, todas emociones se catalizaron en una fuerte carcajada.

— ¿Cuatro ojos? Pero sí solamente me quedan tres.

Elevé mi vaso.

—Por nosotros.

—Por nosotros— Repitió con tono tranquilo.

Los cristales chocaron, y el sonido se fue a perder con los muchos otros que había esa noche.

Fin.

* * *

Muchas gracias por tu atención, sé que últimamente he estado muy despagada de los fanfics, espero pronto volver con los que tengo inconclusos.


End file.
